


Goals

by Tanalilt



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: First try at gun kink, M/M, first fic attempt in years, please don't kill me.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanalilt/pseuds/Tanalilt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“See something you like?” Adamska asked, chuckling a bit. John’s eyes went up to the boy’s face. “I’m not making any secret of it,” he continued, one hand coming from behind his head to rest on his stomach, just above belt line. “There’s a million reasons in which I came looking for you - and I would be lying to you if I said this wasn’t one of them."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goals

For the longest time, he had been trying to convince himself that his plan to track down Big Boss - John, as he now insisted on calling him, since their last - was absurd. There was no reason why he should be traveling through the woods in the north of the United States in god-knew-which-state in search of the soldier, simply to find him. He had been tipped off that John had a cabin somewhere in the north of Minnesota; a tiny little thing where he could get himself away from most people looking for him. He had tracked down the isolated cabin, taking a motorcycle through the winding, tree-locked roads, and parked a quarter of a mile off - hoping to catch the man by surprise. 

He hadn’t. 

Maybe the man’s hearing had improved with the loss of his eye, but as soon as he burst in the door, John was ready for him, with a swift punch to the stomach and an arm wrapped tightly around Adamska’s neck. John only had time for a quick ‘What the...’ before cringing in pain as Adamska’s spur dug into his thigh, giving the younger man just enough leverage to escape. Quick to get back on his feet, they had both drawn their guns, aimed at each other’s faces, brought to a standstill.

John looked the younger man over. He had aged, ever so slightly - hairs starting to grey in his beard, lines on his face, while Adamska had remained close to the same. Two years older, but still a young man in his twenties, short cropped hair, sharp cheekbones and a pout on his face. Adamska had thought about it later, but for now, it didn’t matter.

“Ocelot.”

“John.”

John let out a short breath, almost a huff, as they both shifted their feet beneath them, expecting the other to move first. “Under whose orders this time? Russian, American -- “

“Personal.”

John’s face showed the mild concern clearly, shifting his feet again as Adamska kept his revolver steady, aimed at the older man’s face. Without warning, a gunshot rang out, and Adamska couldn’t help but blink as he he heard it from in front of him. Much to his surprise, it wasn’t a bullet that hit him, but another fist in his gut, followed by a second to his face, knocking him to the wooden floor. Quickly after, an arm across his throat and a click of the gun in front of his face, and the warmth of a body straddling his midsection, just above the waist. 

Opening his eyes, Adamska looked straight up at John, hovering above him, separated only by the length of his upper arm, the gun cocked and pointed at his face. The bullet fired earlier, he could see from the corner of his eye, had lodged itself into the wall of the cabin, simply a distraction. Briefly, he smelled blood before tasting it, realizing quickly he had gotten himself a bloody nose after the hit to his face; he licked the corner of his mouth before looking up at the man in front of him, forcing out a small chuckle through his restricted windpipes. 

“Go ahead,” he chided. “Shoot me. Might as well take your chance to now, huh?” The gun was pushed under his chin, and Adamska searched John’s face for any sort of response there, finding none. The corner of the blonde's mouth tilted up in a smirk. Testing his limits, he moved his chin to the side, moving it around the barrel of the gun, and letting his lips rest along the cold barrel, not breaking eye contact with the man above him. 

“What’s the matter?” he asked, lips moving along the metal as he spoke, tongue darting out to lick his lips ever so slightly. “You missed your opportunity on the plane two years ago - shoot me now.” As Adamska spoke, he noticed the subtle change in John’s eyes - the pupils growing wider, ever so slightly, and his breath quickening. He figured he might as well try and press his luck just a little bit more, moving his hips beneath the man in a guise of re-adjusting himself, lifting up against the crotch of the man sitting atop him. Sure enough, the man atop of him bit his lip. “Cat got your tongue?” Adamska asked, then flicking his tongue out to lick at the gun.

Just as quickly as he had pinned him down, John sat back up, still straddling the young man’s waist, but no longer holding him by the neck. “What are you here for?” he asked, looking over the man below him. There was a surprising amount of control in his voice, but Adamska could tell he had unsettled him just slightly. 

“I said I’d see you again, didn’t I?” 

“Hmm.”

Slowly, John got to his feet, taking a few steps back before turning his back to the man on the ground, setting the gun with slight hesitation on the nightstand next to the bed. Adamska pulled himself up to sit slowly, holstering his own pistol in the process. Taking advantage of the time John was allowing him, Adamska took the opportunity to let his eyes take in the man in front of him in a way he hadn’t had the opportunity to before. Tension mostly diffused, he could see the muscles in his shoulders relax, the alert posture slowly sinking into a mostly-calm, still observant demeanor. The loose pants hung to John’s hips in a way that was worn for comfort, but fell quite nicely around his well shaped lower half, with his feet bare and naught but a tee shirt to cover his top. He was still just as built as he had been the last time they had met - his body just as strong and toned as Adamska’s, but far bulkier of frame. 

“So what’s the great Big Boss doing in the middle of the woods?” Adamska asked, a touch of arrogance in his voice, as if tracking someone down in the middle of the woods wasn’t as strange as choosing to live there. 

The older man was silent for a moment, as if contemplating his answer. Adamska picked himself up from the floor as he waited for a reply, setting himself down on the edge of the bed, arms behind him and allowing himself to lean back slightly, watching John. 

“After we saw each other last, I had some… disagreements with my commanding officers,” he said, looking out the window after a quick glance at the young soldier on his bed. “Thought it was best to separate myself from the whole mess.”

“So you ran out to the middle of the woods?” Adamska scoffed, then shrugged. “Makes sense for you, I guess.”

More silence. It was strange, how comfortable they felt in each other’s presence, despite not having any reason to. Adamska had made clear his intention wasn’t to harm John when their near-fight had instead become an exercise in temptation and toying - John was all too aware of the subtle movements the young soldier had been making under him, and the intended effect of his lips on the barrel of the gun. And damn, did it take the intended effect. While he was a fairly balanced man, never too easily swayed by the seductions of others, something about this boy could have easily brought him to his knees - and he was pretty sure Ocelot knew it as well. 

John turned, looking the younger man over as Adamska moved to stretch out on the bed. Legs still hanging over the edge, he had let himself lean backwards, hands behind his head, eyes trained on the ceiling. The boy’s cheekbones could cut steel, and his lips were pouted in just the way John liked. Though he imagined it had settled somewhat in the last few moments of silence, he could see a slight bulge in Adamska’s pants, which were tight against his hips.

“See something you like?” Adamska asked, chuckling a bit. John’s eyes went up to the boy’s face. “I’m not making any secret of it,” he continued, one hand coming from behind his hand to rest on his stomach, just above belt line. “There’s a million reasons in which I came looking for you - and I would be lying to you if I said this wasn’t one of them. Not that it would be difficult to call me on a lie like that.”

“So you came all the way out here with the intention of trying to seduce me?” John asked, half joking. “I’m sure there are more than enough well-muscled men that wouldn’t require you to hunt me down in the middle of the woods.”

Adamska sat up, defensive. “It’s not that -”

“I didn’t know men in their twenties still got crushes.”

Within seconds, Adamska was up on his feet, pistol drawn and aimed at John’s head, his face flush, biting his lip. John chuckled, paying no heed to the gun in his face. “I’m surprised you’re so worked up over it. “ he said, brushing the pistol away from his face and taking a step closer to Adamska. The younger put the gun right back in his face, but stood his ground, still stern and visibly irritated. “This is what you were after, right?” John asked, reaching forward and cupping the bulge in Adamska’s trousers. 

Adamska took a quick breath in, mouth parted slightly as John’s hand stayed on his crotch, holding firmly around the clothed shaft as it quickly became apparent just how much he approved of this action. The gun stayed aimed at John’s face, not phasing him in the slightest, as his hand started palming at the clothed erection, watching the reaction on Adamska’s face as he bit his lip, letting out a quick breath of air that may as well have been a stifled moan. 

“Well?” John asked, taking another step closer as Adamska pressed the barrel of the pistol against his chin, finger nowhere near the trigger. 

A growl, and Adamska practically pounced. Grabbing John’s chin in his hand, fingers splayed against his jaw and throat, he pulled the man’s face to his, meeting his lips hard and sloppy, crashing their teeth and causing Adamska to bite his lip, tasting blood for the second time. He didn’t care. Without hesitation, he pushed his tongue into the other man’s mouth, taking full advantage of John’s willingness to let him do as he pleased. Adamska let out a low moan from the back of his mouth as John pressed against him, continuing to palm his cock.

Adamska pulled away, quickly turning them both and shoving John onto the edge of the bed, taking no time to straddle the man’s hips and shove him down onto his back, following him down to meet their mouths again. His hand found John’s wrists and pinned them to either side of his head - while mourning the loss of the friction from the hand, he made up for it quickly by grinding his pelvis against John’s hard and sharp, causing them both to moan into each other’s mouths.

Adamska crashed his mouth into John’s again, pressing his tongue in and forcing it into every part of John’s mouth - desperate to explore every part of his body. He sat, clothed erection pressing into John’s, unrelenting, and erratic in his grinding, breath hitching as he kissed and licked and moaned. “I’ve been waiting for this for so damn long..” Adamska moaned out, moving his mouth to bite at John’s lip, his jaw, his neck, pressing his hips down as he sucked on a tender part of of John’s neck, just below a scar. 

John tried moving his arms, wanting to participate as opposed to just receive, his arms slammed back down to the mattress by a determined Adamska, biting his lip in response, hard enough to make it bleed. God, how he’s wanted to taste that blood - ever since seeing the man strung up and beaten, when he first placed the feeling of lust amongst the feelings of admiration, begrudging respect, and awe, he’s wanted his hands all over this man. 

Pulling back, Adamska reached behind him for the knife on his belt, feeling John tense up behind him as soon as the knife was in view of his good eye. The younger man chuckled. “Nervous?” He placed the knife at the bottom hem of John’s shirt, slowly tearing through and up to his neck, cutting the sleeves just as seamlessly and quickly, leaving his bare chest exposed.  
John was still staring at the dagger as Adamska brought it down to his chest, dragging the tip of it ever so lightly across John’s chest - enough to catch, but not enough to break the skin. He could see John holding his breath beneath him, muscles tensing, ready any second to take him down should this prove to be a threat. 

Another laugh, and Adamska slipped the knife into its sheath again, moving quickly again as soon as the concern left John’s eyes. He made quick work of the belt, tearing open the man’s pants beneath him, and slipping off of his waist to kneel on the floor by the bed, face at crotch level as John sat up to watch him. John had grown hard beneath him, despite his worries, and as the older man sat up, Adamska kept eye contact with him as he peeled away the fabric, pulling them roughy down his legs to expose John’s erect cock, red and hot in front of his face.

Adamska’s breath caught in his throat as he looked it over, licking his lips and placing his gloved hands on John’s thighs. Locking eyes, dual pale with singular blue, Adamska ran his tongue up the length in front of him, letting his tongue swirl around the cut head, before pulling the wide length into his mouth and going down, feeling it stretch his lips and hit the back of his throat before he had gotten all the way down on him. It was a thrill, he thought - watching John, hand gripping the sheets and eye glued to him. The older man’s lips were parted, his breathing labored, as Adamska went down on him again, closing his eyes to focus on the task, moaning with a full mouth as the cock stretched his lips. 

His thumbs massaged John’s thighs as his head bobbed up and down, thoroughly enjoying the sounds coming from his mouth as he sucked, licked, and hummed around the cock, ignoring his own which was painfully hard at the time, straining against the tight pants he was wearing. He felt John’s hand slowly drift to his head, threading through the short hairs before taking a grasp of it, eliciting a moan from Adamska, quickly stifled as he guided the younger’s mouth deep onto his cock, thrusting up into his mouth. No protest, Adamska gripped the man’s thighs as he had control taken from him, feeling that cock push deeper down his throat. John thrust into his mouth, fucking into it with no concern for Adamska, the young soldier taking it, loving every second.

As John started to speed up, so close to his climax, Adamska pulled back, spit dripping from his lips, smirk on his face and breathing heavily, reaching for John’s hand on his head and ambushing him forward, pushing his back down onto the bed and pinning him there again. This time, the man’s bare cock behind him, he ground on it for a short moment before making quick work of his own pants, unbuckling and yanking them down his hips, struggling for a moment to get them unhooked from his feet, before taking off his own jacket and shirt, tossing them haphazardly to the floor.

The two of them sat still for a short second, looking and breathing and aching with the heat of the moment. After a long moment, biting his lip, Adamska reached into the pocket of his jacket, pulling something out before shedding the leather garment and tossing it to the floor, along with the thin shirt underneath it. John heard the unscrewing of a cap, seeing that Adamska was squeezing something out of a tube he could only assume was lubricant as he then reached down with the covered hand, coating John’s length in it, avoiding eye contact as he worked, and wiping the remnants on the sheet of the bed, disregard for the condition of any of John’s things. 

Carefully, the younger man positioned himself above the weathered soldier’s erect cock, breath hitching slightly as he guided himself down onto the swollen length beneath him. John tensed beneath Adamska, letting out a low noise as the younger hissed as the cock spread him. Slowly, lowering himself until could no longer, raising up, only to lower himself back down, fucking himself on John’s cock, riding him and gripping his shoulders, knuckles white and bruises forming beneath his fingertips. 

“F-fuck…” Adamska gasped out, riding the man quickly and harshly as he could, slamming himself down, and doing whatever made John beneath him react. “J-john…” he moaned, almost whimpered. He was loving every second of this, riding the man beneath him as John reached up to his hips, guiding him down with force, fucking together in rhythm, sweating and gasping as Adamska fell forward overtop of John, elbows on the mattress above John’s shoulders. Shaking, growing closer to climax, John fucked Adamska above him, thrusting up into him as the younger man fell apart, biting his lip and til it bled, moaning and whimpering until -

They both came - Adamska first, and John quickly after, filling Adamska and feeling it drip down the base of his cock. For what felt like hours, they laid together, sweat growing cold and growing soft before John pulled out, feeling his come leaking out slowly.

After what seemed like forever, Adamska pulled himself up and off of John, grabbing his pants and slipping them on quietly, no regard for cleaning himself afterwards. Sitting up, leaning against the bed sat against, John watched him dress, remaining nude, cock soft against his thigh, and all shame absent as Adamska pulled his coat on, seemingly biting the inside of his mouth.

Adamska stood silently for a long moment before John spoke. “Might as well stay the night - after coming all this way,” he said, leaving himself uncovered. Adamska looked over to him. “Besides, you won’t get far out of the forest with this fading light.”

With a twinge of hesitation, Adamska turned to John and crawled back on top of him, sitting on his thighs. “Might as well,” he said, letting his thumb trail along the jawline of the man in front of him. “So long as you don’t mind me taking your undivided attention,” he said, seriously.

John laughed, and shook his head. He was looking forward to this night.


End file.
